<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Elves by One_Small_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068675">Christmas Elves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer'>One_Small_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireCracker Theatre Company [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firebringer - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Christmas, Christmas Music, Costumes, Drabble, Multi, Performing Arts, elf costumes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The FireCracker Theatre Company receive their costumes for their upcoming Christmas performance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emberly/Grunt (Firebringer), Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireCracker Theatre Company [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Elves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We love a good old Christmas performance. And some elves. And no, this actually isn't inspired by Jingle and Jangle, this was actually planned before I watched Black Friday lol.<br/>(Yay for day 14!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were all waiting for it. They’d been told the rehearsal the night before that they were getting their costumes tonight. They were now just waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were sitting or standing in a circle on the floor of their rehearsal room, stretching out their legs and backs and anything else they needed to as they waited for their director to come in with the costumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every year, Firecracker Theatre company was asked to do a Christmas performance at the local tree lighting ceremony the council held in the town square, and although in previous years they usually just wore their company shirts or simple Christmas attire, hats or shirts or Christmas dresses, but this year the directors decided to step it up and get them all in costumes. Elf costumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came with mixed reviews from the group. Some were all about it, excited to be dressing up in proper costume. Others, not as excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you excited about the elf costumes?” Jemilla asked, leaning across her body to touch her toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zazzalil shrugged. “Most of it, the photos of the costumes we were shown look really cute but we all know that I’m going to be at the brunt of everyone’s short jokes so, yeah not so excited about that part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emberly nodded from across the circle. “I feel you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what Zazz and I are going to do for the dance break, those shoes don’t exactly look like the easiest to manage, especially the turns we do in Sleigh Ride,” Keeri said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zazzalil’s face dawned in realization. “Shit, I really didn’t think into that. Surely they’ll let us wear our jazz shoes under and just slip off the shoes for that one song, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope so because we might be in trouble otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors burst open, and in came the director with a massive cardboard box full of what they knew were the costumes. Sticking out of one of the flaps was a pair of what looked like tights in a bag, green and red striped. A look was sent across the circle, a look that said ‘Wow, this is cheesy’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The director moved into the middle of the circle, placing the box on the floor in front of her feet. “Alright guys,” She addressed, “Here I have all your costumes. They all look the same and are pretty standard elf costumes, you’ll see when you put them on. There are shirts and shorts or dresses, you’ll get whichever you asked for but if you need to change it we can work it out, tights, shoes and hats. We’ll sort out your hair and makeup when you’re all dressed, take a photo, and then do a mini dress rehearsal. Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded or made noises of agreement and got up to get their costumes, racing to the bathrooms to get dressed. They made quick work of changing, excited to see what everyone looked like, and reconvened in the main rehearsal room once changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zazzalil came out, flattening the skirt of her dress, and Jemilla came rushing over to her. “Oh my God, you look so cute!” She squealed, throwing her arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do too Jem! So cute!” Zazzalil laughed happily, wrapping her arms around her in return. Jemilla dragged her over to where the other girls were standing and they all took a group selfie, wanting to get one where they all looked like themselves, the boys joining once they were done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look, it’s a real-life elf,” SB taunted from the corner of the group, trying to adjust his hat in Claire’s phone camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up SB!” Zazzalil called back, flipping him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the directors had called them to get their hair and makeup organized everyone had made comments about Zazzalil and Emberly. It was all in good fun, jokes and playful teasing was how their group operated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were given instructions for makeup and hair and they all helped each other in finishing the look, Zazzalil helping all the girls braid their hair, and Schwoopsie plastering a lot of bright red blush across everyone’s cheeks, trying to make everyone look as rosy as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The makeup was intense, red lips and cheeks and green glittered eyeshadow, but they looked the part, and that was the main thing. They reasoned that from a distance, they’d all look really good, up close it just looked a bit scary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone huddled in front of the black curtain they hung for photos, taking a few group photos and boys and girls photos before taking individuals and pairs or trios. Jemilla and Zazzalil, Grant and Emberly, Tiblyn and Chorn and Claire and Clark took a cute couples photo, something that had become almost a tradition amongst them, and some of the girls paired off to take group shots. Zazzalil and Keeri got a cute one as they hugged, Tiblyn and Emberly got a nice one of them back to back and so one. By the end, everyone was in at least twelve photos each, not including the group ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spoke the whole time, hyping each other up for the show the next weekend and complimenting each other on how they looked in the costumes, some more jokes being through around here and there, before the director called them to the floor, telling them to get into position for what was their opening number (We Need A Little Christmas).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as the opening note started to play and they began to go through the choreography, the addition of costumes really tying it all together, the excitement the group had for the upcoming performance only lifted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Me and my friends on costume day a few weeks ago as we got changed in the closet* "Wow, don't you just love the closet", "Look guys, my home", "Haha relatable," etc.<br/>*My friend who, despite being a lesbian, had told me she thinks bi people are looking for attention, making me scared to come out to her as I tell her this story* "But you're straight?"</p>
<p>That story has no relevance I just wanted to share.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>